


The Night Life

by StarsforSaturn (AceBlackout)



Series: Harmony [1]
Category: TMNT (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of abuse, Multi, Past Abuse, high buildings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/StarsforSaturn
Summary: "You know you're beautiful to me baby...""When did you get so wise?"





	The Night Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in the mood for some Mikey/Reader fics and realized there is a sad lack of them.   
> Oh boy, here I go writing again!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and I love to hear the feedback!
> 
> Enjoy.

Your headphones sat abandoned beside you on top of your discarded sweater, the night breeze just cool enough after your climb to warrant it unneeded. 

“Beautiful.”

The nightlife flashed and sparked below your feet, your worn sneakers lighting with blue, then purple, then white from where they dangled over the edge of the high rise. 

“Hey, dude.”

You smiled. Without looking you already knew who it was. The only person who knew you well enough to know you would be here at exactly three am on a Wednesday. Plus he was probably the only person that you knew could make it up here relatively easily. 

“Hey, Mikey.”

“What are you doing out here so late?”

“Oh, you know…”

He did. He didn’t mention it. Instead, he pulled your phone from your hoodie pocket and unlocked the screen. 

“You’re avoiding them again.”

“So, I’m not obligated to be in a place where I’m not wanted.”

He nodded. 

“Fair point. You know my place is always open to you. It’s about time you met my brothers anyway.”

Turning your head to the side he brushed one of his fingers against your yellow-blue bruise below your eye. 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time you know, you can let go, especially with me.” 

“I know…”

Mikey lent down, pressing his forehead to yours. You tried to turn your head away, you didn’t want him to see you so vulnerable like this. 

“You know you're beautiful to me baby. Your scars are badges of survival and your bruises are the color of strength.” 

You leaned upward, using your hands as leverage to push your lips onto his. The kiss was deep and full of meaning. Unless you were making love, passionate kisses were rare. Mikey much preferred many kisses in quick succession, he admitted that he usually didn’t have the attention span for anything longer. Most times he lost himself in the taste and scent of you and would move onto your neck giving you quick pecks. You didn’t mind, any positive affection toward you was welcomed. When he found out about your situation he was much more gentle with you. Where he would previously toss you around when you were hiding the pain from your broken ribs, he would now treat you with kid gloves, afraid to hurt you again. 

“When did you get so wise?”

You giggled as he pressed feather light kisses to your injured jaw and cheek, giving your lips a gentle peck to sooth your split lip.

“When I met you baby. You bring out the best in me.”


End file.
